


You Belong With Him

by TGiggs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is at least a little bicurious, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Matchmaking, Memories, Multi, POC Hermione, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pensieves, PoC Harry, bilingual Harry, bilingual Potters, don't need to have seen the film to understand, kuch kuch hot hai (bollywood) au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGiggs/pseuds/TGiggs
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has just turned 17 and receives the last letter his deceased mother has left for him. The letter contains his mother's last wish; make his father happy. The problem is, that happiness according to his mother, has everything to do with Harry Potter.





	You Belong With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This story is (loosely) based on the classic Bollywood film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. However, you do not need to have seen it to understand this at all. 
> 
> This is also, completely un-betad, so please be nice.

Scorpius Malfoy ran a comb through his white blond hair, scrutinising his reflection in the ornate mirror resting near the bay window. He had picked out a form-fitting navy-blue shirt and some tan chinos for the occasion. He swept his rather long bangs back, the undercut making his hair look extra-long. He turned away from the mirror and proceeded down the stairs towards the kitchen, knowing he would find his father there.

As expected, Scorpius found his father at the kitchen island, plating up breakfast, humming a tune in his low baritone. Draco Malfoy was also dressed for the day, wearing a white shirt and a grey waistcoat with a black trim. His shoulder length blond hair that was identical to Scorpius’ in colour and style, was pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck.

“Happy Birthday!” Draco said upon seeing Scorpius enter the room and coming around to hug him. Scorpius smiled and hugged his father back tightly.

“Where are my presents?” Scorpius asked eagerly, upon being released from Draco’s embrace.

Draco chuckled lightly. “Breakfast first, presents later.” Draco said in a mock-stern voice. Draco wasn’t very strict, at least not with his only child.

“Alright, _Papa_ ,” Scorpius said resignedly. He sat down at the island pulling a plate of full English breakfast towards him, tucking in with an eagerness that only a teenager in his prime could.

Draco sat down across from him and started on his own breakfast. The bright morning sunlight cast a beam across the granite table top as Scorpius thought about the present he was looking forward to most. His late mother’s letter.

Scorpius’ mother had passed when he was two years old of a fatal incurable magical disease. She had known that she had little time left, devoting it to writing Scorpius fifteen letters to be given to him on his birthday each year. The first couple of years, Draco had read the letters to Scorpius, but now Scorpius looked forward to the letters every year.

However, this was his last letter. The last letter his mother had written, and Scorpius would savour it. He had read and re-read his old letters so many times, he had some lines committed to memory. Astoria Malfoy spoke about her life as a child, how she had met Draco, how Draco’s parents had been against it to begin with. Sometimes the letters contained pensieve memories. Memories of Astoria’s life in England, growing up in the North with her sister and parents. Draco and Astoria’s small wedding in the South of France. Scorpius had only seen England in Astoria’s memories and was hoping this letter would contain some more of his parent’s homeland.

Scorpius finished his breakfast and guzzled down his orange juice. He stood up quickly, almost knocking his stool to the floor. “Well?”

“Alright, alright,” Draco said shaking his head with a fond smile. He left the kitchen, Scorpius hot on his heels. They made their way through the Southern French chateau, ending up in Draco’s study. The large window overlooked the back of the property, the sweeping lawn and well-trimmed hedges surrounding the white marble fountain in the centre. Draco retrieved the letter from the mahogany desk that sat in front of the window.

The letter had an attached pensieve memory that Scorpius noticed as soon as Draco placed it in his hand. Draco had a calculated look on his face when Scorpius looked up at him after a few minutes of silently contemplating the letter.

“Ok?” Draco asked in that quiet soothing voice of his. Scorpius nodded, his eyes wet. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Draco assessed his son for a few more moments, before leaving the room and shutting the heavy door behind him.

Scorpius took a deep steadying breath and sat at the desk. Draco’s pensieve had already been placed on the desk, waiting for him. Scorpius ripped open the letter, knowing this would be the last time he would break the Greengrass seal on his mother’s letter. Scorpius took out the thick parchment, bringing it to his nose to smell. He liked to think he could smell her on the letters or perhaps feel a trace of her magic.

He opened it on the desk and with a heavy heart, began to read his mother’s last letter.

_“My Dear Scorpius,_

_How are you? I bet you look just like your father now.” -_ No, Scorpius thought, I look like you!- “ _Tall, blond and ridiculously handsome. I remember the first time I saw your father, he was a sight to behold. So elegant and refined but with something else there. Something raw and gritty, you could see that he had seen things and come out on the other side. Stronger._

_That is why, today, on your sixteenth birthday, I have decided to tell you something. I think you’re old enough now to understand and to possibly make a difference._

_I have included some pensieve memories with this letter. These memories will explain better than any words. They are the memories of when your father and I first became close. It was the year after the war. Your father had come back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, like so many others. One of these others was Harry Potter. Now I would like you to put this letter down and watch the memories. Most of them are mine, but some I ‘borrowed’ from your father’s pensieve. They will explain everything.”_

Scorpius stopped reading and blinked a few times to clear his head. Astoria had told him about how she had met Draco in Hogwarts and how they had become close in her last letter. So what was the point of repeating it? Astoria had also explained the war to Scorpius, it was a different, unbiased view of it compared to the one his father had recounted.

Scorpius unstopped the vial and poured the pearly, fluorescent liquid into the pensieve bowl on the desk. The memories shimmered in the basin temptingly. Scorpius took a deep breath and dipped in his head…

He had been transported into a large room with stone walls, long emerald green sofas and hanging chandeliers. The windows showed the room to be somewhere underwater, there was some murky, green water beyond it. A few children in black and green uniforms were scattered around chatting excitedly to one another or looking around nervously. Scorpius spotted his father almost immediately. The Malfoy hair wasn’t exactly common.

Draco was sat in a chair by one of the windows, angular nose in a thick tome. He wore his Slytherin uniform, grey jumper, slacks and silver and green tie. His long fingers turned the page every few minutes. It was strange for Scorpius to see his father so young, he looked eerily similar to Scorpius now, except his face was a little more angular, his cheekbones more prominent.

As Scorpius watched, a girl he didn’t immediately recognise passed by. She had a blonde bob and walked with a purpose that seemed very familiar. She did a double-take when she walked by Draco and then turned to him, frowning slightly.

“Hi Draco,” she said. Aunt Daphne! Scorpius realised, upon having her brilliant blue eyes shining in his direction.

Draco looked up, startled and grimaced awkwardly. “Hello,” he said slowly. Daphne nodded then, seemingly satisfied and walked off. Draco went back to his book, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Scorpius looked around. His mother must be here somewhere. This seemed to be the Slytherin common room after all. His mother had described it and Hogwarts in her last letter but he had never seen it.

He saw her then, sitting in a large group, surrounding the fireplace. She was playing Wizard’s Chess with a brunette, but seemed to glance up towards Draco every few minutes. Astoria’s hair was long and wavy, golden blonde like her sisters, left un-styled and flowing down her slim shoulders. Her eyes were the same striking blue as her sisters, but hers were framed with slim square spectacles.

Scorpius looked his fill. His beautiful, amazing mother.

The scene shifted then and Scorpius found himself in an even larger room. It looked to be some kind of hall. There were five long tables and an enormous window behind the one at the front. Scorpius recognised the woman sat on the chair in the middle as Minerva McGonagall. She had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing tartan robes of deep green. She looked stressed, as if there were a dozen things occupying her mind, as she ate her dinner whilst nodding along to something the teacher next to her was saying. He was a portly man who Scorpius didn’t recognise.

Scorpius had seen pictures of war heroes in the books he had read as a child. He had been quite the history nerd. Therefore, he instantly recognised the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, sat on one end of that same table. Scorpius turned around and observed the rest of the tables. The Slytherin table was at the end, so Scorpius walked over to it and found his father sat next to a large boy. Draco was eating his meal, silently, eyes trained on his plate. On the other side of him, sat Theodore Nott. Scorpius had met Mr Nott a few times over the years, when he had come to visit Draco. He was the only school friend of Draco’s that Scorpius knew anything about. Across from Draco sat Aunt Daphne and a girl with a black bob. The girl had an upturned nose and painted ruby red lips.

Scorpius looked around and located Astoria sat a few spaces down from Draco, she was picking at her food, whilst her friends around her were laughing and joking about something or the other. Astoria looked to be about Scorpius’ age. Scorpius tried to understand what it was that his mother was trying to show him.

It was then that Draco looked up, his gaze landing on someone that made him look like a deer caught in headlights. Scorpius followed his gaze across the hall to a boy with messy dark hair and round glasses. The boy looked at Draco, then nodded curtly and looked away. Draco, still adopting the deer look, looked away looking shaken.

The scene dissolved and Scorpius found himself in an immense library. There were stacks upon stacks of stacks and rows upon rows of books. Draco was sat in the corner in front of a window. By the light streaming in from the window, Scorpius predicted it to be early evening. Draco was sat on his own, a stack of ancient tomes next to him, while he poured over one, writing notes on a parchment. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t notice someone walking over to him.

Harry Potter looked a lot different than he did in the history books. In the books he always looked awkward, like he would rather be anywhere else. In person, or memory, Potter looked confident. His messy black hair stood up in all directions as they did in pictures, but no picture could pay any justice to those eyes. His eyes were the brightest, most intense emerald Scorpius had ever seen. Potter was slim with broad shoulders and strong-looking arms. _Merlin_ , he was gorgeous.

Potter approached Draco, a nervous look on his handsome face.

“Hey Malfoy,” he said smiling slightly. Draco’s head snapped up, a look of alarm in his grey eyes. “You alright?”

“Erm, yes. I’m fine. H-how are you?”

“Good, yeah.” Potter said shifting on his feet a little. His brows furrowed slightly. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He gestured to the empty seat next to Draco. Draco shook his head slightly, shoulders hunched.

Potter pulled the wooden chair out, making a loud scraping noise that had other students looking their way. Potter grimaced and sat down.

“I actually wanted-” Draco began, but Potter placed a wand on the table that stopped him. He stared at the hawthorn wand silently. Scorpius recognised the hawthorn wand instantly. It was in his father’s study, on the bookshelf, gathering dust.

“My wand?” Draco asked in a quiet voice. Potter nodded, a hesitant smile in his face. Potter nodded, a cautious smile on his face. Draco’s long fingers stretched towards the wand slowly. He had a look of intense apprehension on his face.

“I haven’t cursed it, you know,” Potter said making both Malfoys jump. Draco gave Potter a brief glare – to which Potter just smiled – and snatched the wand of the table. He then grabbed the wand with both hands with a heartbreakingly reverent look in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Draco said in a hushed tone, still holding onto the wand for dear life.

Potter seemed slightly startled by the look Draco was giving him. He nodded with that dazed look on his face, turned on his heel and left.

The scene dissolved on Draco still caressing the wand and turned into an uncomfortably red room. At first glance, Scorpius thought the room was on fire, but then he realised it was just full of red furniture. There were red armchairs and sofas and even red tapestry hanging on the walls. The room was circular and looked to be in a tower of some kind. There were teenagers scattered among the room. Scorpius noticed Harry Potter sat playing Wizard’s Chess with a lanky ginger by the fire. The ginger was sat on the floor, his back resting against the legs of what could only be described as a book with a mane of bushy brown hair. 

Just as he was going to go closer to observe the Chess match a sound caught his attention. Turning around Scorpius noticed Draco storming in through a hole in the wall, looking furious. Scorpius backed away on instinct.

“Malfoy-“Potter began.

“Is this some sort of joke to you?” Draco said in a cold, hard voice. It was the voice he sometimes used with Grandfather Lucius. It was scary.

“What are you talking about?” Potter asked looking perplexed. The ginger man (Ron Weasley!) had almost stood up but Potter shook his head at him to make him sit back down. The book now had the face of a brown-eyed girl. (And Hermione Granger, obviously!) She narrowed her eyes at the exchange. Most of the room was looking at the spectacle with interest.

Draco looked around consciously. “My wand,” Draco whispered. “It doesn’t bloody work for me anymore.”

“Oh,” Potter said simply.

“Yes,” Draco said. His voice seemed to have lost the hard edge but was still slightly jilted. “So you can have it back. I don’t need it.” Draco put his hand in his robes and pulled out the hawthorn wand. Potter looked down at it and shook his head.

“It’s yours,” he said.

“Clearly not.”

“Look,” Potter said, sighing. “I have an idea. Come on.” He stood up, waving off the questions of his ginger friend and concerns from his bushy-haired friend and went towards a set of spiralling stairs. “Are you coming or not?” He asked turning around to look at Draco. Draco nodded dazedly and followed him up the stairs.

The memory changed to a circular room with five four-poster beds with scarlet hangings. Scorpius assumed it to be the Gryffindor dormitory. Scorpius was shocked to see his dad and Potter sat on one of the beds. Draco had his hands outstretched facing upwards while Potter hands were facing downwards, his fingertips touching Draco’s. How far had he skipped? 

“You need to let your magic flow freely,” Potter was saying. “You’re thinking too much.”

Scorpius noticed that his father didn’t seem to be paying attention, considering the glazed look in his eyes as he stared at their touching hands. And _now_ Scorpius finally understood.

“I’m never going to get this,” Draco said with a sigh.

“Yes, you are,” Potter said patiently. “Look, can you feel the magic in my fingertips?” Well that at least explained the semi-romantic situation.

“I think so,” Draco said his voice unsure.

“That’s what you need to do. Push your magic through your fingers.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Draco said with huff and dropped his hand. Potter gave him a patient smile.

“We’ll get there, Draco.” Draco looked up suddenly at that, eyes slightly wide. Scorpius would bet his Doctor Who collection that it was because of the sound of his first name on Potter’s lips. “It just takes time.” Potter had a calm reassuring voice.

“How the hell can _you_ do it?” Draco asked, brows furrowed. This petulant version of Draco was a side Scorpius had never seen before, it was as weird as it was amusing.

Potter smiled that crooked breath-taking smile of his with no small amount of fondness.

The scene around Scorpius changed into an empty classroom, Draco and Potter were stood talking. Draco was leaning against a wooden desk, twirling his hawthorn wand in his slim fingers.

“You have to feel it here,” Potter said putting his hand on Draco’s abdomen, making him jump wildly out of the way.

Draco looked as if he’d been burned and Potter and Scorpius burst out laughing. Draco scowled at Potter who continued to smile. God, Dad had it _bad._

The environment changed to a dense forest. Most of the trees were bare and the ground muddy. Winter. Draco and Potter were facing each other, looking serious.

“So I just need to beat you,” Draco was saying self-deprecatingly. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Potter smiled. “Or learn to do wandless magic properly.” He replied placatingly. “You’re nearly there.”

“I am _not_ ,” Draco said suddenly furious. His wand, the actual one that he had in the present, slashed through the air and Scorpius instinctively took cover behind Potter as the spell almost hit him. Potter blocked it with an easy ‘ _protego_.’ This made sense why the hawthorn wand still didn’t work for Draco. Scorpius had asked him about it when he was old enough to be curious and Draco had said that it didn’t work anymore so he had bought a new one.

The two teenagers carried on duelling for some time. Scorpius was impressed and excited to see Harry Potter duelling in real life, but he had the strong suspicion that his heart was not really in it. Draco though, seemed to be giving it his all. He had his scary look on his face, the one which Scorpius had only ever seen a handful of times.

The scene seemed to fast forward (who knew pensieve memories could be manipulated like that?) and finally focused on Potter and Draco sat, breathing heavily against the trunk of a thick tree. The forest had lost quite a lot of light, the sun would be setting soon. (How long had they been out here?)

“I _will_ beat you, you know,” Draco said flatly. He didn’t really seem to believe it himself.

“I know,” Potter said simply bumping his shoulder into Draco’s bonier one.

The next scene blinded Scorpius with the morning sun. It was a quidditch pitch. A pretty awesome one at that. Scorpius had landed on some stands with a fantastic view of the back of Harry Potter on a broomstick. He was looking around, squinting. Scorpius assumed looking for the snitch. Harry Potter had been the youngest seeker in a century at the time. The other players were playing what looked to be a fast-paced, aggressive game. Scorpius recognised Ron Weasley in the goal with his long limbs outstretched, Dean Thomas speeding past with the quaffle tucked into his arms and Parvati Nott barging into her would-be husband, grinning and long black plait flying behind her.

Potter seemed to notice something and flew a little higher. That was when Scorpius noticed Draco was there too. He was sat astride his broom, looking around the pitch. Seeker as well, obviously. Scorpius had seen his father play thousands of times. He was a brilliant flyer and a fantastic seeker.

Potter flew over to Draco, with his constant only-for-Draco smile plastered on his gorgeous pink-cheeked face.

“Any sign?” He asked Draco.

“As if I would tell you,” Draco replied shortly. Potter laughed. Scorpius assumed their voices were amplified so he could hear them.

Potter began to look around himself and Scorpius noticed Draco look at Potter with such overt longing that it almost broke his heart. He had never seen his dad look at anyone like that. None of the brief or long-term relationships that he’d had in the last five years. Not even, it hurt Scorpius to admit, when Draco spoke about Astoria.

“Nevermind, found it,” with that Potter rushed forward on his broom and zoomed towards the other end of the pitch. Draco cursed (Scorpius laughed) and sped after him.

The next scene was the best one yet. Harry Potter was stood in front of a shower stall, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips, an awkward look on his face. He was a thing of perfection, broad shoulders, tapered waist, long legs, beautifully naturally tanned skin.

Draco was stood in front of him, still in his quidditch gear. Sweating with a pronounced pink blush on his high cheekbones. He had a look of naked want on his face. The heat was reflected in Potter’s too. Scorpius was suddenly afraid he was going to see something that he could never un-see. There was no way his mother would have wanted him to see his father like that though, right?

Just when Scorpius was about to hide and attempt to plug his ears, Draco spoke cold, detached and completely at odds with the sexual tension in the room.

“What the fuck is this to you?”

Potter blinked, confused. “What the fuck is what? What are you talking about Draco?”

“You. Pretending we’re friends. Making your friends pretend. Bringing me to Quidditich games just to beat me. All of it.” Draco’s voice was angry but small.

“You _are_ my friend Draco,” Potter said, dark brows furrowed, mouth pulled down.

“ _Why_?” Draco asked exasperated. He let his eyes drop and upon landing on Potter’s exquisite torso they shot back up to look into his eyes.

“What do you mean _why_?” Potter asked, crossing his arms over himself in a self-conscience way. Not so oblivious after all then.

“You’ve forgotten? You’ve _forgiven_?” Draco asked angrily.

“Well…” Potter didn’t seem to know how to respond.

“Argh! You’re an idiot!” Draco screamed, making Potter and Scorpius flinch. “Nothing I will ever do will change the fact that I was a Death Eater! Nothing! Ever!” Draco’s eyes were wet and breathing hard he stormed out of the changing room.

Scorpius felt tears fall down his cheeks. How had he never known the extent of his dad’s torment?

The scene dissolved into the Slytherin common room again. Being underwater, it was hard to tell the time of day. Draco was sat on one of the sofas, a book in his hand. On closer inspection, it was _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ Scorpius smiled, remembering when Draco read it to him for the first time when he was 8, not knowing how much of a tolkeinite Scorpius would become.

It was when he was admiring the book, the exact one Scorpius had on his bookshelf at home it seemed, that Astoria came over. She was wearing blue pyjamas, had her long hair in a high ponytail and glasses perched on her nose. Rounder ones this time.

“Hi,” she said as she sat down on the sofa across from Draco. Draco looked up, startled.

“Hello Astoria,” he said guardedly.

“All by yourself today? No Theodore?” She asked crossing her long legs and placing a book on her lap. _A Study in Scarlett._ Scorpius’ heart leapt, another book that was on his bookcase. He felt privileged that these two books, so close to his heart, seemed to be so important to his parents.

“He’s busy,” Draco said, small smile on his lips.

“With Patel?” Astoria asked, Draco chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, Daphne’s been pretty busy with that Addington boy too.” Draco rolled his eyes and they both chuckled softly.

Addington? That must be Damon’s (Daphne’s son, Scorpus’ cousin) birth father, or as Damon liked to call him ‘the sperm donor.’ They had split up just after Damon was born.

“What are you reading?” Astoria asked craning her neck to look at the cover of the book Draco still had in his lap, long finger in the middle to keep his place. Draco smiled and showed her the cover. “Potter suggested it to you?”

“No actually,” Draco said. “He told me I looked like an elf from this story. And naturally I was incredibly offended. But now that I’ve read most of it, I’m not so offended.” Draco had a fond smile on his face. It seemed their previous argument was forgotten.

“It was a compliment?” Astoria asked knowingly.

Draco nodded, the small fond smile was back. It was a wonder that Astoria couldn’t see how smitten with Potter Draco was. It was as plain as day on his face. But then again, Astoria did not know Draco so well yet.

The Slytherin common room dissolved to leave Scorpius standing in a warm, comfy looking pub. There were Christmas wreaths, a tree and decorations tastefully decorating the loud pub. Scorpius instantly recognised his dad sat with Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They were laughing and chatting, all four of them dressed in knit jumpers. Though Scorpius’ keen fashion sense could tell Draco’s grey cashmere was much more expensive than the rest.  Draco looked sidelong at Potter, who was sat next to him, and smirked slightly.

“I was thinking I should get Harry a comb for Christmas,” he said smirk still in place.

Hermione and Ron laughed a little at Potter, who furrowed his brows in mock annoyance. “Maybe I should get you some Sellotape to shut that pretty mouth of yours for once,” Potter countered smiling innocently. Draco’s cheeks pinked, and he looked away. Ron and Hermione shared a significant look.

“Don’t you mean spell-o-tape?” Draco muttered still not looking up from his frothing pint of butterbeer.

“No,” Potter continued to smile and did not elaborate.

“So, is Parvati with Nott now then?” Ron seemed to be asking Draco.

“I think so. He’s truly smitten.” Draco replied, seeming to have recovered from the incident.

“He’s not the only one,” Ron replied, and Hermione elbowed him lightly, a smirk on her face.

“Well that’s good to hear at least. It wouldn’t do if Patel wasn’t similarly affected. Theo is quite the keeper.” Draco responded, obviously taking Ron’s comment the wrong way.

“Wait! Draco!” Harry (yes, he was Harry now. How could he not be?) called running after Draco. They were on some immense, seemingly endless staircase. Harry ran after Draco who was stepping onto another staircase. Draco turned around to face Harry, a slightly exasperated, but fond look in his eyes.

“What is it Potter? I have places to be.”

“Yeah? Where?” Harry asked, ever-present-I’m-totally-into-you-Draco smile on his face. “Catwalk?” Draco frowned but Scorpius could see his point. Draco was wearing dark-washed slim fit jeans, ankle-length dragon-hide boots, loose fitting white shirt and a black leather jacket.

Harry indicated Draco’s outfit, Draco huffed and eyed Harry’s blue jeans and blue t-shirt distastefully. “At least I don’t dress like a homeless man.”

Scorpius was offended _for_ Harry, but Harry just laughed. “Not all of us can look so effortlessly like a walking Muggle wet dream.” Draco blinked and blushed. He did that a hell of a lot around Harry. Come to think of it, Scorpius couldn’t remember when he’d seen his dad blush at all before today.

“I thought you liked me being all Muggle?” Draco asked ignoring the rest of Harry’s comment.

“Oh I _love_ it,” Harry said deliberately raking his eyes over Draco. Draco’s flush darkened, and he tutted impatiently. “Sorry I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well?” Draco snapped when Harry stopped talking.

It was Potter’s turn to blush. His tan skin didn’t quite flush like Draco’s and Scorpius’ did but the apples of cheeks turned a faint pink and he chuckled nervously. “Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

“Save you from being the constant third wheel?” Draco asked with a wry grin.

“Er no,” Harry continued to blush. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “I meant just you and me.”

Draco looked up shocked, grey eyes round. “I can’t.” He said quickly, turned on his heel and fled.

Scorpius was terribly confused when he found himself in a stone-walled room, with three four-poster beds, all with green hangings.

Draco was sat on a bed, deer-caught-in-headlights expression firmly on his face. Wearing only pyjama bottoms. Harry was standing next to the door looking at Draco with a determined, stubborn set to his jaw.

“I want to know why,” Harry said, green eyes piercing.

Draco stood up off the bed and glared at Harry. Harry’s eyes swept across Draco’s naked chest. God, could they _be_ more obvious?

“I can’t,” Draco said, though he was still glaring, his voice was small. “You have no idea how people look at me. Last time when I met you guys there everyone was looking at me as if they wished to kill me. I can’t even imagine what it would be like if they saw me with _just_ _you_.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped and he looked at Draco with big, sad eyes.

Scorpius expected something more to happen but he was once again transported to another place. And it was magnificent. He was on a rooftop of what looked to be a tower. Walking towards the barricade he noticed it was high enough that he could see all the other buildings of the castle. Windows blinking in the dark. It was a full moon.

Scorpius turned to look at the scene before him. There was a gazebo in the middle, muggle fairy lights all around it. A table in the middle, a lone candle on it. A proper romantic set up.

Draco was stood near the entrance. He had a black silk blindfold on and Harry had a hold of his hands. Both young men were wearing suits. Harry a black one, Draco’s a dark grey. Scorpius was once again afraid he was going to see something he shouldn’t.

“Come on, Potter,” Draco huffed.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, stroking the side of Draco’s face with his knuckles (Draco twitched slightly) “I kind of like you like this.” His face was inches away from Draco’s. Their lips mere centimetres away. Harry eyed Draco’s lips with a hungry look in his eyes. Merlin, this was painful to watch.

“You would, you kinky sod,” Draco replied and Harry moved away laughing.

“Okay, okay,” Harry said carefully taking the blindfold off. Draco’s eyes widened at the scene. He looked around, awe and bewilderment in his gaze.

“What is this?” He asked, walking over to the wooden white gazebo. His long fingers trailed one of the pillars.

“I think the right word is gazebo,” Harry replied cheekily. Draco gave him a look. Harry laughed. “I thought since you didn’t want to go to Hogsmeade, I’d bring Hogsmeade to you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think Hogsmeade has anywhere like this.”

“You know what I mean. It’s Valentine’s Day. A day to show how much you care.” Oh _wow_. Harry smiled awkwardly and Draco shook his head disbelievingly and very much fond.

“Did you actually make dinner?” Draco said sitting down on one of the chairs in the gazebo.

“Yeah,” Harry said smiling excitedly and running over to sit on the other vacant chair. “Well the house-elves did. But I told them what to make.”

“How sweet,” Draco replied with an eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged his shoulders self-deprecatingly.

It seemed to fast forward again to sometime later in the night. There was evidence of an enjoyed meal on the table and Harry and Draco were slow dancing in the middle of the terrace. Harry had his arms around Draco’s middle and Draco’s were draped around Harry’s shoulders. Man, these guys. Scorpius could not see how his parents had ever got together. The song playing seemed familiar to Scorpius but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wondered if his _Shazam_ app would work in a pensieve. He guessed not.

“I got you something actually,” Harry said after a few moments of them both staring longingly into each other’s eyes.

“What? Why?” Draco asked as Harry went to retrieve said gift from his suit jacket that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Harry said coming back with a cube shaped present wrapped neatly in silver with a gold bow.

Draco sighed, shaking his head and took the gift. His dad really did get like a child on Christmas when presented with gifts. Scorpius chalked it down to his spoilt upbringing.

Draco took the present and unwrapped it carefully, Harry bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently next to him. The wrapping opened to reveal a black box about the size of Draco’s palm. Scorpius heart skipped. It couldn’t be…

But Scorpius was proven wrong when Draco opened to box to reveal a golden snitch lying innocently on soft velvet. Draco blinked. There was a note tucked next to it and Draco took it out to read it. Scorpius read over his shoulder. _So you would finally know what it feels like to hold a snitch. Harry x._

Scorpius reflexively inched away from Draco, who as expected, shoved Harry hard with an enraged scowl. Harry laughed uproariously while trying to remain standing from the non-to-gentle push.

“Such an arsehole,” Draco said pushing Harry some more. Harry just continued to laugh while letting himself be manhandled.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulder to stop him from being hit and held on. “It was joke.” Harry smiled softly and brought their foreheads together. Draco deflated almost instantly. Whipped, much? “Also there’s another surprise in there for you.” Draco raised an eyebrow and did not move, box still in his hand.

Harry took the golden snitch out of the box and held it up to his mouth as if he was kissing it. “Flesh memories.” The snitch cracked open in the middle. The Malfoys leaned in close. Inside was a badge. It was embossed with a coat of arms and read _Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions._ What the hell?

“What the hell?” Draco exclaimed out loud making Harry and Scorpius chuckle.

“You see,” Harry started taking a deep breath and then carrying on. “I got this badge the first time I went to Diagon Alley. The first time I met you. In Madam Malkins. I wanted to give you this to show you that I remember who you were, I haven’t forgotten. I know you were once a Death Eater. And I don’t want to forget that either. You are the man you are now because of what you went through. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Scorpius could see the emotions reflected in his dad’s eyes. He was touched, endeared, in _love_. Scorpius and Draco sniffed at the same time.

“Do you want to go to the ridiculous ball with me?” Draco said suddenly. He looked as if he couldn’t quite believe he had said it himself.

Harry’s smile was blinding.

_How was I ever conceived?_ Scorpius thought wildly as another scene quickly emerged. Draco was standing in an entrance hall looking upset and enraged at something. Scorpius followed his gaze to where Harry was stood hugging a pretty, redhead enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione were there too, beaming. Scorpius knew at once who she must be even though he couldn’t see her face clearly from where it was hidden in Harry’s shoulder. Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter’s wife.

The next place Scorpius found himself in was a castle hallway. Torches lit up the threadbare tapestries that hung along the walls. Hogwarts castle definitely had a much more cosy, rustic feel compared to Beauxbatons. Harry and Draco were stood facing each other, wearing their uniforms and bags slung over their shoulders. Scorpius was seriously digging the Hogwarts uniform.

“Yeah I'm definitely happy,” Harry was saying. “It's nice to have the gang back together again.” Draco’s face was expressionless which meant he was hiding how he was really feeling. Not something Scorpius had seen him do around Harry often.

“Yeah.” Draco said shortly.

Harry smiled at him awkwardly. Draco fidgeted. “So, have you bought your outfit for the ball?” Draco asked after some time.

Harry looked sheepish. “No?”

Draco sighed. “I've bought mine already. Muggle suit. Armani.”

Harry snorted and Draco smiled. “You’ll look beautiful on my arm,” Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Draco mock-glared. “But how will you look on my arm? That's the real question. You know what? How about I -”

“Harry!” Ron Wesley came running over. His handsome, freckled face flushed with exertion. Scorpius did have quite a thing for freckles. “I've been looking everywhere for you.” Harry shrugged.

“Hey Malfoy,” Ron said, Draco nodded back at him. Ron turned back to Harry. “Ginny wanted to play some Quidditch. You game?”

“Always,” Harry grinned. “Draco?” Draco looked about ready to argue but Ron stepped in.

“I don't know about that mate,” he said uncomfortably looking sidelong at Draco. Draco and Scorpius bristled.

“What do you mean? Draco’s our friend.” Harry’s voice dripped venom.

Ron sighed. “Yeah obviously,” Ron said sounding pained. “It's just-Ginny. She just came back. It'll be too hard for her to accept-”

“Harder than it was for you? For Hermione?” Harry asked enraged. Draco was watching the exchange with a small frown. Eyes unbearably sad.

“She hasn't been the same,” Ron’s voice broke. “Since Fred. She was the closest to him other than George.” Ron looked down, his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Harry visibly deflated, shoulders slumping. He looked at Draco uncomfortably. Draco put a hand on Harry’s arm.

“Don't worry,” he said voice steady. “I have work to do anyway.”

“Draco-” Ron began an apologetic look on his face.

“Don't worry Ron. It's fine. I'll beat you at chess later to make up for it.” He had a teasing smile on his face but it wasn't fooling anyone.

The next scene shifted to reveal yet another Hogwarts hallway. This one seemed to be in a tower somewhere by the view from one of the arched windows. It was late afternoon, the sun was setting, casting an orange glow on the two teenagers sat on the low stone windowsill, looking for all the world as if they were the only two left in the world.

“You're such a prick,” Draco was saying shattering the illusion. “Telling Pansy that.”

“She had it coming,” Harry replied unrepentant.

“Merlin knows what she's going to spread around the school now,” Draco said but he sounded more amused than anything.

“The truth?” Harry said smiling. Draco shook his head smiling. After some time, Draco spoke again.

“So… _tumharee aankhen bohot khoobsurat hai_ ,” Draco said very slowly, fumbling over the pronunciation. (*see end notes)

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he burst out in delighted laughter. “Where did you learn that? And thank you.” Harry's cheeks flushed a little at the last part, a pleased smile on his face. Scorpius was incredibly confused. He supposed the language was an eastern one considering the soft sounds.

“I've been learning it on my own,” Draco had a matching flush on his face. “ _Urdu_ is a difficult language though.” Scorpius understood immediately. Harry Potter had Pakistani heritage.

“Why are you learning it?” Harry asked thick brows furrowed in confusion.

Draco’s blush deepened. “I like learning new things.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. “Why Urdu then? Why not… German?”

“Over 70 million people speak Urdu,” Draco sniffed. “Did you know that the word Urdu derived from the Turkic word ordu which means-”

“Army,” Harry cut in. Draco snapped his mouth shut. “Yeah I learnt all about it when I first discovered my heritage. Though Vernon calling me paki all the time should've tipped me off really.” Draco frowned while Scorpius gasped in shock at the racial slur.

“Is that offensive?” Draco asked.

Harry snorted. “Yeah. A lot of history behind it. A bit like the n word.” Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly. “No? Well it's like mudblood then.”

“Ah,” Draco said awkwardly looking away. Scorpius stomach dropped. Did that mean his dad had used that word? He wouldn't, would he?

Scorpius thought about his grandfather, the war and the fact that his dad had been a Death Eater. God, he would've.

“Anyway you wouldn't really say _khoobsurat_ to someone's eyes,” Harry said smiling softly again. “Not that it doesn't make sense. It would make more sense if you said _pyaari_ though _.”_

“ _Tumharee aankhen bohot pyaari hain_?” Draco tried uncertain smile back.

“Perfect,” Harry leaned in to place a soft kiss on Draco’s cheekbone. Draco’s blush spread all the way down to his neck.

“So we're all going to the Three Broomsticks tonight. Wanna join?” Scorpius blinked, confused. They were in the Slytherin common room. Draco was sat in his usual armchair and Harry had come and draped himself over the arm of it.

“We?” Draco asked, putting his finger in his book to keep his place. The guy was in dire need of a bookmark. Though Scorpius supposed Astoria hadn't given him the leather one he so favoured yet.

“Yeah, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.” Draco looked away at Ginny’s name.

“Do you really think it wise?” Draco spoke as if he was talking to a small child.

“It'll be fine,” Harry assured him.

“No it won't Harry.” Draco turned back to his book.

“ _Ae mere humsafar, ek zarra intezar_ ,” Harry said softly. (**notes)

Draco looked up at him. “What does that mean?”

“I thought you were an expert now?” Harry smile was small and didn't reach his eyes.

“Not quite.”

“It's a song.” Harry stood up and stretched those sinfully tight muscles. Draco and Scorpius appreciated the sight together. “Look it up.” Harry ruffled Draco’s hair and swaggered out of the common room.

They were back in the Slytherin dormitory again. Draco and Theodore Nott were sat on beds facing each other.

“He likes me, right?” Draco was asking Theodore. Yes!

“Definitely,” Theodore said with certainty.  

“But what about Ginny Weasley? He likes her too?” Draco’s voice was begging Theodore to refute him.

“I'm not sure,” Theodore replied. Draco’s shoulders slumped. “He definitely likes you more,” Theodore assured. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, crestfallen.

“She's his ex. What if he wants to get back with her?” Scorpius had never seen his dad look so uncertain. So… afraid.

“He's going the ball with you, isn't he?” Theodore said knowingly. Draco gave his friend a slightly placated smile.

The scene shifted to show the Slytherin common room again. Scorpius was starting to find the lake that could be seen through windows quite familiar and comforting.

Draco was sat on his armchair with a long scroll of parchment. His head was bowed and brows creased. He looked to be writing an essay.

Scorpius heart jumped when he noticed Astoria sat on the sofa adjacent to his, playing chess with her sister while the girl with the black bob looked on, leaning slightly against Daphne. The sofa across from Draco was occupied by a guy Scorpius hadn't seen yet, or possibly not noticed, which seemed unlikely because he was smoking hot.

The boy had cocoa brown skin, narrowed eyes and cheekbones that could _slice._ Right now he was smirking, looking at Draco. Who the hell _was_ this guy?

“So Blaise, happy that your favourite ginger is back?” The girl with the black bob said to the hot guy.

“Ginny Weasley?” Blaise replied raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Damn, but his brow game was strong. The girl nodded. “Just because I want to fuck her doesn't mean a thing, my dear Pansy.”

Pansy, Astoria and Daphne scowled at him. What a little prick. Maybe it was a good thing Scorpius didn't know him.

“Like Ginny Weasley would go anywhere near you,” Draco said scathingly, not looking up from his essay.

Astoria and Daphne smirked. Pansy frowned slightly. Blaise looked, _surprisingly,_ delighted.

“Jealous?” Blaise smirked. “But we all know it's not _Ginny Weasley_ you want to fuck is it?”

Draco didn't look up, but his mouth dipped in a slight frown.

“Ginny Weasley was pretty awesome for the Harpies though. Did you see Pansy?” Astoria interjected. Bless her.

Pansy shook her head but her attention was still on Draco and Blaise.

“ _Potter’s_ the one you want to fuck isn't it Draco?” Subtle.

Draco’s head snapped up but at Blaise’s self-satisfied smirk, he dropped it, face expressionless.

Pansy and Astoria were looking at Draco intently.

“Unfortunately, Potter wants Ginny Weasley. Maybe he'll have you on the side though?” This guy just didn't seem to know when to quit. Scorpius was getting well and truly pissed off.

“Why don't you get a hobby, Blaise?” Pansy interjected smoothly. She turned her attention back to the chess game just as Daphne called 'checkmate.’ Astoria tutted in annoyance.

“I have a hobby,” Blaise continued in that smooth voice of his. “Tormenting Draco. You used to love that game.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and without turning around said, “I grew up.”

“Hey it's not my fault Potter’s little puppy can't take a joke.” Draco’s hand clenched around his quill.

“You know,” Draco said slowly and deliberately. From knowing his dad so well, Scorpius knew this Blaise guy was about to get salted. “Considering I'm-as you love to remind me given any opportunity- an ex Death Eater _and_ a guy who's in favour with the saviour of the wizarding world, you’d think you would have more sense than to fuck with me.”

Blaise scoffed but there was definite nervous look in his eyes.

“What? Nothing more to say?” Astoria quipped. Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. Pansy and Daphne chuckled. Draco went back to his essay.

The scene dissolved again, giving Scorpius the vague sensation of jetlag. Could someone get sick in a pensieve?

Hogwarts library this time. Looking out the window Scorpius could tell it was springtime now.

Draco went over to sit next to the ridiculously tall and ridiculously handsome Dean Thomas. Dean looked up and smiled at him, dimple forming in his cheek. _I grew up in the wrong decade,_ Scorpius thought.

Dean’s long fingers were sketching a portrait of a boy about their age. He looked familiar. Draco dropped his bag and pulled out parchment, pot and quill. His eyes landed on the sketch. His eyebrows went up.

“That's fantastic,” Draco indicated the sketch when Dean looked up confused. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Tell Seamus?” Dean asked confused. “That I drew a picture of him? I draw him all the time.”

“Right,” Draco said a disbelieving look on his face. _Pot, kettle, my dude._

Uproarious laughter from a corner caught the attention of the three teenagers and they looked to the far corner of the library. Scorpius’ heart sank. There was Ginny laughing hysterically with Harry. She had a hand curled around his bicep.

Draco was the first to look away. “They look good together,” Dean said going back to his drawing.

“It doesn't bother you? You used to date after all.” _Harry used to date Dean? Hot!_

“No,” Dean smiled. “Those two are perfect for each other. Harry was so into her in sixth year and vice versa I didn't stand a chance. They're endgame, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Draco said shortly. “It's what Harry wants?” It came out as more of a question.

“Definitely,” Dean said. “He's always wanted a family. And the Weasleys are his surrogate family anyway. Makes it official really.” What the hell, Dean?

Draco though. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut. Without saying a word to Dean, he rushed from the library taking the memory with him.

The next place Scorpius found himself in confused him. It was the library again. This time a different section of it. Draco was sat once again doing an essay. It was as if all Draco did was read, write essays and pine over Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley walked into the section of the library her gait full of purpose. She had her long red hair in a French plait and a game face on. Uh oh. She saw Draco, squared her shoulders and went and sat in the seat next to him. Draco jumped back, startled.

“Can I sit here?” Ginny asked as if she hadn't already sat down. “Thanks. Listen Malfoy. I need to talk to you about something.” Draco looked understandably apprehensive. “You're not in trouble.” Draco didn't relax in the slightest. Ginny sighed. “I wanted to talk about Harry.”

Draco nodded still looking like he wanted to bolt or hex Ginny, or possibly both. “I know you and him have become really close. And I don't have a problem with that. If last year and training with the Harpies has taught me anything it's that life's too fucking short to hold grudges anymore. I don't wanna live like that. So, what I'm saying is I don't have a problem with you. I'm willing to look past it all. So, what do you say?”

Scorpius was incredibly impressed. He could see why Harry had married her but it still didn't explain-

“Ok?” Draco said after a while. “I mean, thank you.”

Ginny smiled ruefully. “Good. So, you can hang out with all of us now.”

Draco smiled at that.

“Merlin, this is going to make things so much easier, (Draco nodded, smiling) I think we can probably get back together now.”

“What? You're getting back together?” Draco asked with a forced calm tone.

“Well I hope so,” Ginny said carefully. “Has he said anything to you?”

“No.” Draco said quickly, shortly.

“Oh, well he has been dropping hints. I mean, he's exactly like he used to be with me. So…” Ginny looked at Draco with wide brown eyes. Draco stared at her for minute, then nodded with fake reassurance.

_Fuck._

“I'm a fucking idiot.” Draco and Thedore were sat on their beds in the Slytherin dormitory again.

“You are not.”

“I didn't even know if he was into guy-”

“ He flirts with you all the time!”

“He does that with everyone!”

“With guys?”

“Yes! You should hear him talk to Weasley.”

“Draco-”

“I'm a _fucking_ idiot.” Draco’s eyes were leaking tears onto his grey Henley shirt. His hair was in disarray. He looked utterly crushed. “Why did I think he could have feelings for me? Me? An ex Death Eater with no fucking future.” Scorpius ran over to his father, hating that he couldn't hug him or reassure him. Scorpius blinked back his own tears.

“Harry!” Draco ran to catch up to Harry in the grounds. Looking behind Scorpius could see the towering castle. The grass and trees were green. Summer.

Harry was wearing his Quidditch gear, a broom slung over his shoulder. He looked like some sort of sports model. He slowed down to allow Draco to catch up to him.

“Hey, where have you been?” Harry asked looked Draco up and down, possibly checking for injuries. Draco was wearing blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. “Haven't seen you properly in a few days. Ginny said you guys sorted things out?”

Draco nodded. He forced a smile. “Yeah.”

“Great,” Harry beamed. “I like your shirt.” Harry looped a finger into the v of the v-neck. Draco flinched away awkwardly.

“I-uh wanted to ask-tell you something,” Draco’s face was blank but his stuttering gave him away.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled at him now.

“I’m going to the ball with Astoria Greengrass.” His voice was smooth that time.

Harry expression went from shocked to confused to angry within seconds. “What do you mean? We’re supposed to be going together.”

“We were only going as friends. And I quite like Astoria. She's kind. And pretty.”

Harry just stared at Draco, brows furrowed, breathing hard.

“I dont- I don't understand.”

“What’s there to understand? Didn't you say to me the other day that I deserve to be happy?” Draco was looking uncertain now.

“No you're right,” Harry’s voice was small. “I’ll see you later.” Harry walked away quickly down the path which Scorpius presumed led to the Quidditch pitch. Draco’s mask dropped as did a few tears.

Scorpius was still rubbing his eyes his heart hurting when the setting transformed into another. He was stood in the large hall but it was decorated with pink carnations and white drapery. Scorpius thought it looked like a wedding.

He recognised his father at once. Draco walked in with Astoria on his arm. Draco was wearing a royal blue fitted Armani suit with a slightly longer blazer as was the 90s fashion. Astoria looked dazzling in an a-line, floor length evening gown, also in royal blue. Her hair was half up, long waves trailing down her shoulders. His parents were flawless.

Draco walked Astoria in, many eyes following them as they walked past. Scorpius recognised Blaise, looking stunning in robes of deep green, eyeing them with an envious frown. Most people gave them a wide berth but one couple, just as flawless, walked over to them.

Harry was wearing a tailored black suit. Scorpius suspected Hugo Boss. Ginny was wearing a knee length, strapless, emerald green dress.

“Hey guys,” Ginny said brightly. Astoria beamed at her, Draco smiled back politely.

“You look amazing,” Harry said to Astoria. Astoria blushed a little and ducked her head. The charmer.

“You guys look great,” Astoria said lifting her head and smiling at them both. Harry and Ginny grinned.

“Beautiful as always Miss Weasley,” Draco took Ginny’s small hand in his own and kissed the knuckles. Ginny rolled her eyes fondly. “Nice suit, Potter.” Draco eyes raked over Harry's undeniably dashing form.

Harry smirked at him. “What about you? You put us all to shame.” He wasn't wrong. Draco looked dapper as hell.

Draco smiled back at Harry. If Scorpius hadn't known any better, he would have thought they were all friends and that Draco and possibly Harry weren't suffering from intense heartbreak right now. The idiots!

Scorpius was still sighing sadly when he was transported into that same red circular room. He assumed it must be the Gryffindor common room. They seemed to be in the middle of a party in full swing. People were drinking butterbeer, playing games, dancing. It was packed to the brim. Draco was sat on one of the squashy armchairs. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and an overlarge sports jacket. God the 90s were a fashion disaster. He had a small pile of opened presents in front of him. It had to be his birthday.

He was holding a book in his hands, an appreciative smile on his face.

“It'll be super helpful when you take that internship,” Hermione Granger was saying from next to him. Ron grinned at him. Harry, sat on the table with the presents, frowned.

“Which internship?” He looked at Draco with betrayal.

“I'm not sure if I'm going to take it yet,” Draco defended giving Hermione a look. Hermione just shrugged.

“Why didn't you tell me about it?” Harry swivelled to face Draco. They were close enough that their knees were touching. Draco sighed.

“It's in India. It's a potioneer apprenticeship.” He sounded resigned.

“You're gonna take it?”

“I told you I'm not sure.”

Ron looked between the two of them a contemplative look on his face.

“It would be a great opportunity for you Draco,” Hermione said.

“It would,” Draco agreed.

“You would just leave me?” Harry’s emerald eyes were big. Scorpius wasn't sure if Draco would be able to resist.

“Why does everything have to be personal with you, Harry?” Draco asked exasperated. Harry looked hurt. “This isn't about you. Do you really expect me to find work in Britain?”

“Why not?” Harry questioned annoyed.

“Oh come on mate,” Ron supplied and they all looked at him surprised. “He's hardly gonna find anyone willing to give him a job here. It'll be much easier for him in another part of the world where the Malfoy name isn't so... infamous.”

Harry looked back at Draco, questions in his eyes. Draco nodded. “I need to break away from the whole Death Eater thing. I can't do that here. Plus no one will accept my application.”

“Well how do you know if you haven't tried?”

“I _have_ tried.” Draco and Harry shared a sad look.

The common room dissolved to form a train station platform. A scarlet steam engine was puffing steam that billowed over the gang of friends saying goodbye. Draco was giving an awkward hug to Neville Longbottom. Scorpius’ heart leapt at the sight of the war the hero. He'd seen him in the background but memories usually centred on the people the memory belonged to were focusing on.

Draco moved around to say other awkward, slightly stilted farewells.

“I will miss you Draco,” Luna Lovegood was saying hugging him tightly around the middle. Draco chuckled slightly and hugged her back, albeit a little stiffly. This was pretty strange to Scorpius considering his dad was a proper hugger. But, he thought, maybe that was just with him?

Astoria hugged Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Waved to the rest of them and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before running off to join her sister and her parents. Scorpius smiled happily at his younger grandparents.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Draco. “There's nothing going on,” Draco said in a bored tone and Ginny laughed. Scorpius noticed Harry had gone quiet.

“My parents are here,” Draco announced over Ron and Luna's argument about joining the ministry. They all stopped and started giving Draco farewell hugs. Luna gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to a man that had to be her dad.

Draco partook in these farewells much better. He hugged Ron, Ginny and Hermione briefly telling them he’d practice his chess skills, behave himself and write to them respectively. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry opened his arms and Draco ran into them. They held on, for much longer than was strictly necessary. Scorpius noticed Hermione and Ron share a look.

“Take care of yourself,” Harry whispered to Draco. “And keep practising that wandless magic. You're getting so good now.”

Draco smiled into Harry's hair. “You keep practising your Urdu. I'll be fluent when I come back.” Harry chuckled and held Draco tighter.

Hermione cleared her throat. The boys reluctantly let go moving away from each other awkwardly.

Ginny’s brows were drawn together. Draco said bye one more time to them all and walked towards his parents. Scorpius was surprised to see his grandfather's blond hair. He was used to it being silver. Lucius and Narcissa hugged their son looking over to scowl at Harry. Harry, upon noticing they were staring, waved jovially at them.

Scorpius blinked at the orangey glow of the sun on a marble building. Scorpius looked around. It was a main road, dusty and busy in a way Scorpius had never seen before. It was a hot, busy and loud city. India.

Draco was stood on the steps of the building wearing khaki knee length shorts, that white v-neck t-shirt, sunglasses and slides. He looked like quite the tourist. His pale skin had tanned to a light beige. A colour that Scorpius was much more used to seeing.

Draco had a brown leather satchel on his arm that he was adjusting the strap on.

“Draco?” Draco and Scorpius looked up to see Astoria, her blond waves longer and more golden than before, her slim frame wrapped in a floral blue dress. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

“Astoria? What are doing here?” Draco asked, startled but pleased.

“I'm doing a summer internship at the ministry,” Astoria indicated the marble building behind Draco. “What are you doing here?”

“Apprenticeship at the Potions Academy,” Draco said smiling.

“What a coincidence,” Astoria laughed. “Where are you staying?”

“Well I was staying in a hotel but then I visited Parvati’s grandma like she made me promise I would and her grandma wouldn't let me leave. So, I'm staying with her now.” Draco and Astoria laughed at that.

“So, how's your Hindi?” Astoria asked as Draco joined her walking up the steps of the building.

“Quite good now, actually,” Draco said. “I started learning Urdu at Hogwarts. And Hindi is so similar that it wasn't that difficult to pick up. Bollywood films help too. I installed a television in _Nannis_ home. It's illuminating.” (***)

Astoria chuckled as they neared the entrance. “Maybe I should watch some Bollywood too?”

Draco nodded. “You're more than welcome to come over. Nanni will feed the hell out of you.”

“I'd like that,” Astoria’s smile made her blue eyes sparkle.

The scene dissolved into one that was a wedding this time. They were in the Hogwarts grounds for definite which was a strange place for wedding. There was giant marquee set up. White carnations decorated every pillar and table. It was truly elegant.

Scorpius looked around and found his parents sitting at one of the tables, smiling and talking with Ron and Hermione. They all looked much older. The men had sharper jawlines and the women were much more glamorous. Scorpius saw the ring on his mother's finger straight away. So this was after they were married? Scorpius knew from his dad and Astoria's last letter that Astoria and Draco had had their first kiss in India. They had bonded over Bollywood and spent a wonderful summer there together. But they didn't get together until a few years later when they would meet again in Paris where Astoria was working as an Unspeakable and Draco for the Potions department.

They fell in love in Paris and Draco proposed there. They would go to their parents to tell them the good news, but neither set would approve. So, Astoria and Draco would elope to the south of France where Scorpius was born.

Scorpius started when Harry walked right through him and up to the table. He looked stunning in his black wedding _sherwani_. ****

“Draco,” Harry's voice hadn't lost any of its warmth when usually saying Draco's name. Draco stood up to embrace him immediately. _Was everyone blind?_

“You look good,” Harry said pulling back and looking at Draco's navy blue robes.

“So do you,” Draco said. He indicated Astoria, who jumped up to hug Harry enthusiastically.

“Married?” Harry asked holding Astoria's hand.

“It was a small ceremony,” Astoria said quickly.

“Had to elope.” Draco said and Harry smiled knowingly. “I hear your wedding is quite the scandal?” He indicated to where Ginny was stood, looking ravishing in a strapless white Muggle wedding gown. She was in conversation with a teary middle-aged redheaded women who Scorpius presumed was her mother.

“Yep,” Harry laughed. “At least our kids get to see their parents wedding.”

“Kids?” Draco asked. “Plural?” Harry nodded to a boy sat on the knee of an older handsome ginger man with a scarred face. The boy had Harry's mad hair but Ginny’s warm brown eyes.

“And…” Harry pointed to Ginny.

Draco’s face split into a grin. “Another one?”

“Well us too actually,” Astoria said placing her hand on her rather flat stomach. Scorpius’ stomach flipped. Draco grinned excitedly.

“Oh wow! Congratulations!” Harry hugged them both in turn. Astoria sat down to talk to Hermione. Ron had disappeared a while back.

“Daddy!” The little boy, Harry and Ginny's son obviously, ran up to them and hugged Harry around the shins. Harry smiled ruefully and ruffled his already messy hair. “Uncle Bill said he's going to eat me if I don't eat my vegetables!”

Draco and Harry snorted. The boy noticed Draco then and beamed up at him. “Hi!”

Draco looked positively charmed. “Hello there.”

“You talk funny,” the boy said laughing. Draco looked mildly offended.

“James,” Harry scolded but was obviously trying to hold back a smile.

“Sorry,” James said looking up at Draco with round eyes.

“That's perfectly alright,” Draco said leaning down. This was a Draco Scorpius was quite familiar with.

“You're pretty,” James said. Draco burst into pleased laughter. Harry shook his head. _What a little flirt._

“You're quite the handsome little boy yourself,” Draco said pinching James’s cheek. James beamed at him. “Where does he get his charm?” Draco looked up at Harry teasingly.

“How rude,” Harry said in mock annoyance.

“What's it like then? Being a father?” Draco asked straightening up.

“Best feeling in the world,” Harry said without reserve.

The scene shifted again and Scorpius was a in an expansive, ornate hall. It was some sort of formal function. Wizarding, everyone was wearing dress robes. The setting looked oddly familiar.

“Erm, scuse me,” Scorpius looked down to see the most adorable little toddler. He had ruffled black hair and the most startling green eyes. Scorpius knew those eyes. Harry Potter's son. He must be the other one. The one Scorpius’ age.

“Yes?” Scorpius started at the sound of his dad's voice from right next to him. Draco was quite a bit older than the last memory. He was wearing fitted black robes and bending down looking at the boy.

“Have you seen my _bhaijaan_?” The little boy asked in a small voice. *****

Draco smiled at the boy. “Your brother? No, I don't believe I have. Shall we look for him together?”

The boy nodded, green eyes wide. Draco offered his arms and the boy jumped in without hesitation. Someone needed to teach this kid stranger danger.

“Do you know my _bhaijaan_?” The boy asked.

“I believe I've met him before. James isn't it?” Draco walked through the crowd looking around.

“Yeah,” the boy nodded excitedly. “What's your name?”

“Draco. What's yours?”

“That's a funny name,” the boy said laughing. Draco shook his head beguiled. “I'm Albus.”

“Well you are the most charming young man I’ve ever met,” Draco said pinching Albus’ chubby cheek. Albus giggled cutely.

“I think that belongs to me,” Harry came over with his own toddler in his arms. This one had platinum blonde hair and was snuggling on Harry's chest. Being in two places at once was weird. But he made a damn cute kid, if he did say so himself. Someone needed to teach him about stranger danger too it seemed.

“And that belongs to me,” Draco said indicating little Scorpius. Albus looked at little Scorpius with wide eyes and a little frown.

“How have you been?” Harry asked, warmth in his voice.

“Good. Great. You were right by the way.” Little Scorpius finally looked up from Harry's chest. He scowled at the boy in his dad's arms.

“I usually am,” Harry said pompously then laughed when Draco raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“Best feeling in the whole damn world.” Draco looked at Scorpius with tender affection. Scorpius’ heart soared. This guy.

“ _Papa_ where's _bhaijaan?”_ Albus asked his dad. ******

“I don't know. Why do you need James?” Harry asked patiently.

Albus mumbled something into Draco's chest. Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

“Fred is being mean to him?” Draco repeated.

“Why didn't you just tell _me_?” Harry asked.

_“Bhaijaan_ said to tell him if anyone is mean to me. He gonna sort it.” Albus had a squeaky little voice that couldn't have been cuter. Harry and Draco laughed, endeared. Little Scorpius had lifted his head from Harry's chest and was listening to the conversation now.

“It sounds like your brother is a pretty cool guy,” Draco said. Albus nodded vigorously.

“He's my best fwend.” _So cute._

“Well Scorpius’ best friend is his cousin Damon. How about you two play with each other? You have so much in common after all.”

Scorpius hid his head in Harry's chest again, Albus’ eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head vigorously, looking down.

Harry and Draco chuckled. Scorpius looked around at room again, upon seeing his mother's silver robes it hit him. Aunt Daphne and Uncle Lee’s wedding! Sure enough, there was Lee Jordan in his wedding robes, his arm around George Weasley’s shoulders looking beyond pleased.

“You should come up more often,” Harry was saying. “So the kids can get to know each other. I haven't seen your pretty face in years.”

Draco chuckled awkwardly at the compliment. “I'll try. I promise.”

The wedding hall dissolved and Scorpius found himself it what looked to be his room. It was almost unrecognisable, there was a child's bed instead of his usual king size, a wooden climbing frame in the middle of the room and toys littered every surface. He only knew it was his room because of the view from the bay windows and the painting of Draco and Astoria with a baby Scorpius, that his parents had done together, on the wall.

He saw himself, he looked to be about 3, a year or so older than the previous memory, tucked up in bed staring expectantly at his mother. She was sat on the edge of the bed, hands on the duvet as if she had just tucked him in.

“I'm going to tell you a story now, Scorpius,” Astoria said at last. “You won't understand it now. But when you're older it will make a lot more sense.” Scorpius throat clogged up. She was talking to _him_!

“This is the last memory. I wanted to explain this bit to you myself rather than in the letter. You must be such a handsome boy now.” Here Astoria pinched little Scorpius’ cheek fondly. He screwed up his face and pouted. If Scorpius was 3 than this was months before Astoria had died. Scorpius noticed Astoria did look a bit pale. “I bet your Papa has raised you to be a wonderful and caring boy. I bet you break all the hearts too. I want you to know that your mama loved you.” Her voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek.

Scorpius ran over to her and sat down on his knees in front of her. He placed his hands over hers to hover there in a mimic of holding them. Scorpius could feel tears sliding down his own cheeks. Little Scorpius sat up and wiped the tear from his mother's eye.

“Don't cry mama, I love you too,” he said.

Astoria laughed slightly through her tears and pulled the little boy to her. She kissed him on the head. Scorpius wished he could remember the feel and smell of her.

“There's things I want to tell you.” She took a deep breath. “Remember to always be respectful to everyone. I'm sure your dad tells you that all the time but still. And remember a girl or woman is a person. Not someone you need to court, or treat like a princess. Remember to always think of what it's like to be in someone else's shoes. And most importantly I love you. I love you so much and it's not fair that I'm being taken away from you but that's just how it is.” She was crying freely now. So was Scorpius. Little Scorpius hugged his mum tighter.

“So the memories. By now I think you're understood why I left them for you. Now I don't know what Harry's doing now. If he's happy, still married to Ginny? I just wanted to show you something I was unable to see until much too late. They had something special, those two. Not to say your dad didn't love me because he really does. But before me, his heart belonged to Harry. And I think Harry's belonged to him too, no matter what he seems to think. If your dad is still single and Harry is too, could you do something for me? If your dad’s happy with someone else then you can ignore this completely , but if not...” Scorpius nodded emphatically, tears still coming. “Make your dad happy again.”

The memory finished with Astoria gently laying a now asleep little Scorpius back on the bed.

Scorpius was pulled out of the pensieve and left crouching on the floor in his father's study. He dropped to the ground, mind and body exhausted, eyes still leaking hot tears.

The door opened tentatively after a few minutes of Scorpius sat on the floor. Draco peeked his head in and rushed over to Scorpius upon seeing him sat on the floor with tears running down his face. It was weird for Scorpius to see his dad like this, after seeing him young for the past...how long has it been? Felt like hours, years.

“Hey,” Draco said soothingly, crouching down and rubbing Scorpius’ back.

“Sorry,” Scorpius wiped his eyes.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Draco pushed Scorpius’ hair out of his eyes. “May I ask what it was about?”

“You,” Scorpius said without hesitation. Draco blinked, confused. “About your past and what you've been though. I never knew. You're the best man I will _ever_ know.” Draco was stunned. His eyes shined with unshed tears. He pulled Scorpius into a bone-crushing hug.

_I'm going to make you happy, Papa._

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Your eyes are very beautiful. [khoobsurat and pyaari both mean beautiful]
> 
> ** It's a lyric from a song that roughly translates to: Oh soulmate, have some patience. [The song is 'Aae mere humasafar from the film Qayamat Se Qayamat Tak if anyone's curious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWqjZpBtcxc]
> 
> *** Nanni means maternal grandmother in hindi and urdu. Draco is using the word she has asked him to call her. 
> 
> **** sherwani is a form of formal menswear [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/559713059928954772/] This is the one Harry is wearing. 
> 
> ***** bhaijaan is word that means older brother. Often used instead of older brother's name. 
> 
> ****** papa is used for dad in urdu as well as french which I thought was a cute thing they have in common. Although, most urdu speakers would probably use 'abbu,' I liked the similarity. 
> 
> Also, the song that is playing when Draco and Harry slow dance is 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden.


End file.
